


i don't write peace well

by atismere



Series: je me souvien [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, Reflection, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atismere/pseuds/atismere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my peace is cold with iron and smokes like gunpowder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't write peace well

i don't write peace well  


my peace is cold with iron  
and smokes like gunpowder,  
tension is palpable  
even as the white flags fly  


it spills over either side  
as if there is too much hatred  
for four years to contain.


End file.
